White Chapel or Vampire City?
by karate-cookie
Summary: Ethan has changed and soon Benny will too. Now a new girl has come to White Chapel. What will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. The First of the New Batch

**AN: Okay this should've been done way earlier... But in one of my reviews I got this request**

**From: BennyLove**

**Can you do one about Benny and girl that's a vampire but he doesn't know and she turns him into a vampire and Ethan and Sarah are in love and Ethan's a vampire? Please it would be awesome!**

**Well, I have decided to do a short story about this. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_!**

Ethan's eyes roll back into his head as fangs pierce his neck. The venom swims through his veins as he collapses. A yell echoes through his mind as everything fades.

"Ethan," screams Sarah, "why would you do this?"

"Because," Erica smirks, "you can be together forever now."

Sarah falls silent. Ethan had been beaten up pretty bad before he was bitten. His blood puddles next to him. A moan escapes his lips as he comes to.

"Ethan," Sarah whispers, "drink this." She cups his blood in her hands and brings it to his lips.

His fangs slide out as the aroma reaches his nostrils. Ethan slowly sips the blood until it is gone from Sarah's hands. He licks his lips, and his wounds begin to heal. Ethan forces himself up to a seated position. Before he can even ask what happened, Sarah explains everything.

"So, I'm one of you," Ethan questions.

Sarah nods and turns to Erica planning for her to apologize. To her dismay, Erica had fled the scene. A groan escapes her, and she turns to the newly born vampire. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. Now you can't grow old and live a -"

Her rambling is cut short by Ethan's lips crashing onto her own. At first she is taken aback, but soon she responds. Her hands make there way to his dark brown locks. His tongue brushes her lips, and she gladly grants him entry. After who knows how long, they break apart.

"It's okay baby," Ethan says into his girlfriend's hair.

She smiles in response.

**AN: I know it is really short... I do apologize, but I haven't had much time to write. Thank goodness for the long weekend. Anyway, please review guys and read some of my other stories too.**


	2. New Girl

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day at School...<strong>

"Hey hotness," says Benny as he leans on a locker next to the new girl.

She laughs as she shuts her locker door. "If you weren't so cute I would've hurt you for that," she jokes back.

Benny smirks as he follows the girl down the hall. "So would you like a handsome escort to your next class," he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

"I think I already have one," she flirts back as she begins to walk closer to him. "What's your first class?"

"Algebra Two," Benny tells her. Shrugging, he continues, "I'm a freshman in a mostly junior class."

The girl's eyes brighten at his statement. She giggles, earning a questioning look from Benny. "I guess you're going to have some freshman company now."

Benny's eyes widen in delight. The new girl was a freshman too and was in his math class. Then the thought occurs to him; he had not gotten her name. "I must have gotten distracted," he tells her with a suggestive glance, "my name is Benny, what's yours?"

"Meagan," she smiles.

With that they reach the classroom. Benny steps ahead of Meagan and opens the door. He gestures for her to enter first. She thanks him and slides through the threshold. The teacher immediately greets her while Benny takes his seat in the back of the class.

Getting the class' attention, the teacher introduces his new student. "Class," he says, "this is our new student Meagan." He turns to Meagan before he continues, "when a student first joins us, we have them tell us two truths and a lie about himself or herself. So tell us about yourself; let's see if we can pick out the lie."

"Okay, well, I am a black belt in karate. I play clarinet and piano. Lastly, I'm a junior," says Meagan.

A girl near the back o the room with brown hair raises her hand, "you're not a black belt?"

"No, I actually am," Meagan proclaims proudly.

A familiar face owns the next hand that goes up. "You're not a junior," Benny says.

Everyone's eyes fall on Meagan. "That's correct, I'm actually a freshman." As the looks of shock and disgust set in across the classroom, Meagan's smile widens.

"Alright, Meagan, why don't you take a seat in the back so we can start today's lesson," says the teacher.

Smiling, she prances to the back and takes her seat next to none other than Benny. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Meagan begins to write. It obviously is not notes since the teacher has not begun teaching the lesson yet. This act peaks Benny's interest. He lifts his head, attempting to see what she is writing. Unfortunately for him, she folds the paper into a flower. This causes Benny to grin.

"Here," Meagan says as she passes the flower to Benny, "open it. Oh, and try not to rip it."

Benny gladly takes the flower. There are no imperfections from what Benny can tell, until he reaches a petal. It's doubled unlike the others. Gently, he tugs at the petal, causing the flower to unfold.

Meagan's writing that was enclosed is a unique calligraphy. It flows across the page. She dots her "i"s with fanciful hearts. The beautiful writing reads, "Hey there cutie, here is my number. I hope you use it. Oh, and by the way, I'm free tonight and tomorrow night, if you were wondering." Her phone number dances across the bottom of the note in bubbly numbers.

Benny pulls a pen from his pocket. Turning to Meagan, he mouths, "write it on my arm." Stretching his arm, he places it across her desk.

Grinning she plucks the pen from Benny's other hand. Meagan pops off the cap and slowly begins writing. Once she finishes writing her number, she draws a huge heart after it. "Can you read it okay," she questions him. After receiving a nod, she hands the pen back to Benny with a smile.

The girl with brown wavy hair that had attempted to guess Meagan's lie turns to a blonde girl next to her. "Benny and Meagan seem to be hitting it off," she tells the blonde as she glances back at the two.

"I guess you're right Sarah," replies the blonde.

"Hey Ethan," says Sarah as she turns to a shaggy haired boy. "Should we invite her over tonight?"

"It's probably one of the only girls that will ever like him," comments the blonde.

"Don't worry Erica, I'll tell Benny that he can invite her," Ethan tells the blonde haired girl. Turning to his friend, he taps his shoulder. "You can invite her tonight if you want Benny."

"Thanks buddy," he replies. Taking the paper Meagan had passed him, he writes a note. It reads, "I think I will take you up on that offer. Pick you up at seven tonight?" Folding the note, Benny passes it to Meagan. He examines her as she reads the note.

Her hair is dirty blonde, but closer to brown. It brushes her shoulders with every movement she makes. Today she wears a tight fitting, black _Star Wars_ t-shirt with light , straight leg jeans. A black headband and strappy heels complete the outfit. Meagan pokes Benny's arm to get his attention. "I would love that. Meet me at the park entrance," she whispers back. She giggles when she realizes he was watching her every move.

For the rest of class the two would glance at each other, causing Meagan to giggle and Benny to chuckle to himself. When it comes time to work on homework, the teacher has everyone partner up. Of course Benny and Meagan work together.

Benny soon decides to pull the old "oh I dropped my pencil, let me get that" move. His pencil clatters across the floor. On cue he says to Meagan, "pardon my reach," and reaches across her lap for his pencil. His hand brushes her leg as he sits up resulting in a blush on Meagan's cheeks and a smirk on Benny's lips.

Sarah and Ethan partner up for the homework. They move so they are sitting next to one another.

"Ethan, don't you think it would be great if those two started dating," Sarah asks as she observes the scene. She grasps Ethan's free hand with hers. "I've felt kind of bad for him since we've started dating."

"I know babe, it'll be good for him," Ethan agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Did you like it? I hope so. There will be more soon. Please review!**


	3. Lunch Time Flirtation

**AN: Sorry again beloved readers for the wait****! Here is some more. I apologize for how short it is... it is kind of filler. I hope you enjoy anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_!**

**After Four More Classes Finish... It's Lunch Time...**

Benny kindly guides his new _lady friend _to the cafeteria. "Be glad you brought your lunch," he tells her, "you might die from eating this stuff."

Meagan could not help but laugh, "not normal, like the rest of White Chapel?"

Benny's eyes widen. "Does she know," he asks himself.

His expression causes Meagan to giggle even more. "So, where do you normally sit in all this chaos?"

Startled from his stunned state, Benny points to a table off to the side. "I sit with Sarah, Ethan, and Erica. You might recognize them from our Algebra class."

"Well hello there!"

Meagan spins around to see who the voice belongs to. Her nose brushes that of a blonde boy with bright, perky eyes. The grin that plays across his face is creepy as ever. Feeling uncomfortable, Meagan takes a few steps back, pressing herself against Benny's chest.

"Don't worry," Benny tells her, "that's just Rory. He's harmless."

"Yep! The name's Rory, but you can call me the Rorster, or vampire ninja, or-"

"Rory, stop it," Benny scolds his friend. "Come on Meagan, let's take a seat," he says gently as he extends his arm to her.

With a nod, she slides her hand to just above Benny's elbow. Moving it some, she grips his bicep and places her other hand near it. "Okay," she pauses a moment, "how is it that a nerd has such big muscles?"

Taking this opportunity to show off, Benny tightens his bicep, "I work out everyday."

His actions cause Meagan to giggle. Squeezing Benny's arm some more, she turns to look at him. "That's really hot," she whispers seductively.

This causes Benny to falter some. Meagan is the first girl to have such an effect on him. Finally, the two teens reach the table and take a pair of seats. The rest of lunch consists of them flirting back and forth. With each word, the two become closer and closer.

**AN: Again, sorry it is so short. I hope to post again tomorrow! **


	4. Date Night: Part 1

**AN: Change of plans guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm posting again tonight, instead of tomorrow. That's okay right? Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night At The Park...<strong>

Meagan's eyes widen as Benny nears her. Instead of his blue striped polo from earlier that day, he wears a navy button down with the top button unbuttoned. His pants are simple faded jeans and his shoes are navy as well. Benny's jaw drops when he sees Meagan. She has on a black cotton dress that reaches her knees. It is paired with ballet flats. Meagan also wears several purple necklaces of various lengths and styles along with a purple rose in her hair.

**Meanwhile At Ethan's House...**

"Hi Ethan," greets Sarah as she steps inside. Her hair is in its normal loose curls. A tight knee length black skirt hugs her curves and a red blouse sits atop of it. Short black heels and a wide black belt complete her ensemble.

"Hi Sarah," Ethan replies as he pulls his girlfriend into a tight embrace. Ethan has on a black button down and light skinny jeans. He wears black socks without shoes. "You look beautiful," he tells Sarah before kissing her. After a minute they start having a make-out session right in the doorway. Slowly and carefully, Ethan guides Sarah to the couch; he gently pushes her down onto the cushions. He then slides off her heels, setting them aside before continuing.

Sarah begins unbuttoning Ethan's shirt. She cannot resist the touch of his abs since he started working out. They are even better now that he is a vampire.

Ethan pushes himself up. Wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist, he pulls her into his lap. He grabs the remote, smiling down at his girlfriend, and clicks on the television. After a few peaceful minutes, the doorbell rings.

**At The Park...**

"Hi," Meagan whispers. "You look great."

"You too," replies Benny as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

An awkward silence falls between the two teens. After a few moments a chilly breeze sweeps past them, causing Meagan to shiver.

"You cold," Benny asks. Meagan nods in response. "Come her," he says spreading his arms to her. Stepping closer he wraps his arms around Meagan. The warmth from his body engulfs her. He places his lips on her hair, "better?"

"Much," she replies softly as she begins to play with the top button of Benny's shirt. "Don't you think," Meagan starts as she looks up at Benny. Their eyes mean and her words freeze in her throat.

"Probably, but we can spend some time alone first," Benny says, inching his face closer to Meagan's, with his new found confidence. Hey starts drawing small circles in the middle of her back. "This is nice don't you think," he questions in a hushed tone. Benny's lips are only a mere centimeter from Meagan's . "We can continue or go, your choice," he tells her softly.

Meagan hesitates to answer, "continue."

**At Ethan's...**

Sarah refuses to move so Ethan can get the door. With a sigh, Ethan grabs his girlfriend's waist, "come on." Sarah places her feet lightly on top of his. Clumsily, the walk to the door, laughing. They grip the knob and slowly pull open the front door. "Hello there," the two greet happily as they recover from their previous giggle fit.

"Took you guys long enough," Erica comments bluntly.

"Vampire Ninja!"

"Just get your butt inside Rory," growls Erica in annoyance. She pushes the blonde through the doorway and follows behind him.

The four teens head into the living room and plop down onto the furniture.

"Where's Benny and the hot new chick," asks Rory in an overly peppy tone.

"I have no clue," Ethan responds. "I'll text him." With that, Ethan whips out his phone and texts Benny.

**At The Park...**

A few minutes have passed since Benny asked for permission to continue. It started with Benny lightly pressing his lips to Meagan's, but it soon took a more aggressive turn. His hands began to slide along Meagan's curves before stopping and gripping her hips. He hungrily pulls her closer while she pulls back. As she pulls away, she tugs at Benny's lower lip. Meagan leans backwards with Benny's arms around her. They are the only thing that prevents her from falling to the ground. Another breeze teases Meagan's now vulnerable body; she shivers.

Benny smirks and pulls Meagan to his chest. "The wind can't have you," he tells her, "you're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. I don't know when I will update next. Life is kind of busy, so I'm not going to make any promises. Please check out any of my other stories while you wait for an update. Please review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
